dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Pieces
Shadow Knight= x1-2 }} - Level 2= x3-5 }} - Level 3= x4-6 , , , }}}} |-| Shadow Bishop= x1-2 }} - Level 2= x3-5 }} - Level 3= x4-6 , , , }}}} |-| Shadow Rook= x1-2 }} - Level 2= x3-5 }} - Level 3= x4-6 , , , }}}} The Shadow Pieces are Shadow Creatures exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. They are based on the Clockwork Knight, Clockwork Bishop, and Clockwork Rook. With exception of the Shadow Knight, they have attack patterns completely different from the Mobs they are based on. They will spawn after a Chess Piece corresponding to each creature is hammered down during a New Moon, or when a corresponding Marble Sculpture is mined during a New Moon. All Chess pieces within 15 units of a Shadow Piece will break and spawn their respective Shadow Pieces. Hence, when any of a shaking Chess Pieces is hammered, all other nearby Chess Pieces will instantly break and spawn their Shadow Pieces. The character will notice the shaking of the sculpture if it's examined. They have the unique ability to level up when a different Piece of the same level as them is killed nearby. For example: If a level 1 Shadow Rook is killed, all the level 1 Knights and Bishops in the proximity will become level 2, and the same with killing a remaining level 2 for the last to become level 3. Behavior The Shadow Rook will not destroy structures. Additionally, it will, instead of charging at the player, teleport right behind them and attempt a melee attack. Instead of a ranged bolt, The Shadow Bishop will turn into a swarm of shadow bats that will damage the player that stays within their range, much like the Sporecloud from Toadstool. The Shadow Knight will still attempt to do a melee attack, although its attack period is massively longer. One will need much more effort to kite these as its range is insane. Mechanics If a Shadow Piece is killed, any Shadow Pieces, that are not the same type within 25 units, will level up. Much like how the Dragonfly becomes enraged, leveled up Pieces will deal higher damage, have more health and become bigger and much more menacing. In order to make a Shadow Piece reach level 3, one must have all 3 types of Pieces present. First, players must take down only one of them. Once the first Piece is defeated, the remaining ones will level up. After the remaining Pieces level up, one of the last remaining level 2 Pieces must be killed so the others will level up to 3. Level 2 Shadow Pieces will not level up if the next killed level 2 Piece is the same type as the one used to level them up originally. For example, if one kills a level 1 Rook to upgrade a level 2 Knight, killing a level 2 Rook will not level the Knight up to 3. In order to make this Knight level 3, one needs to kill the only other type, a Level 2 Bishop. Killing every kind of Piece but the one that is desired to level up will usually end with the desired piece becoming level 3. Refer to the Leveling Chart below for clarification on how to get a level 3 Piece of a desired type. Trivia * Pigs can become scared of the Shadow Pieces (similar to how they act during dusk), seemingly when the shadow pieces are about to attack. The same effect happens to Bunnymen and Spiders. * None of the Pieces can be dodged in their third phase, unless the player has speed boosts, is Wortox or uses a Lazy Explorer. * The Shadow Rook's slow attack period allows the player to abuse the Bone Armor's protection to block every attack if the armor is fueled, even in the third stage, allowing an easy kill if chosen as the last piece fought. Bugs * The Shadow Knight can become stuck/frozen if attacked by multiple enemies at once in the third phase, and will not come unstuck, leaving it an easy kill. Gallery Shadow Bishop Trailer 1.jpg|A Level 2 Shadow Bishop in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. Shadow Bishop Trailer 2.jpg|A Level 3 Shadow Bishop in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. Wolfgang and Shadow Bishop ANR Trailer.jpg|A Level 3 Shadow Bishop chasing Wolfgang as seen in the A New Reign trailer. vi:Shadow Pieces Category:A New Reign Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Sanity Loss Category:Boss Monsters